Thomas Fireheart (Earth-616)
Personal Real Name: Thomas Fireheart Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Place of Birth: Near Hartsdale, New Mexico Known Relatives: His uncle, the tribe's Shaman Education: Post graduate education, Fireheart has a Masters degree in Business Administration Occupation: CEO of Fireheart Enterprises and occasional mercenary and assassin Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret from the authorities; known to his tribe, Nocturne and Spider-Man Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Formerly of The Outlaws Base of Operations: Fireheart has multiple bases through-out the world, including New York City, Tokyo, New Mexico, and France. History Thomas Fireheart is the result of years of genetic engineering performed by his Native American tribe. Fireheart can transform into Puma, a half-mountain-lion being with senses far more acute than that of a normal human. He is the traditional protector of his New Mexican tribe, although Fireheart himself often questions the traditional rituals that his uncle, the tribe's Shaman, espouses. In his Puma identity, Fireheart is an internationally known professional assassin and mercenary who sells his unique skills to the likes of the Rose and the Kingpin. As the CEO of Fireheart Enterprises, he is also internationally known in his civilian identity. Puma first crossed the path of Spider-Man when he was hired by the Rose to "remove" the Web-Slinger. The Rose later changed his mind, so the continued existence of Spider-Man is not considered a blight on Puma's professional record. Puma sought Spider-Man's help when he discovered that he was destined to fight the Beyonder; Spider-Man refused, making Puma doubt himself and, eventually, fail in his quest against the Beyonder. Puma publicly confronted Spider-Man over a story in the Daily Bugle that made it seem as if Spider-Man was a thief; when the story turned out to be false, Puma felt as if he had lost face and was now honor-bound to clear Spider-Man's name. To this end (and much to Spidey's annoyance), he purchased the Daily Bugle and began a campaign of positive promotion which was largely responsible for the public perception of Spidey as a hero. Puma's animal side became dominant after contact with the Black Crow. He was seriously wounded in a fire fight with the New York City Police, but nursed back to health by Nocturne, who was eventually able to restore his human psyche. Puma was seen in the Bloodsport competition. He made it to the semi-final round, but was defeated by Wolverine. He recently teamed up with Spider-Man and the Black Cat to stop Stegron from "de-evoloving" the population of New York. After this Puma began a relationship with the Black Cat (as shown they were both in bed) although he notices Felicia may still have feelings for Peter Parker aka Spider-man. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 240 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Black (red when transformed into Puma) Features: In his Puma identity, he has a scar over his right eye. Powers Powers: Puma has above-human senses; he can, for instance, see auras. Since he transforms into the Puma through concentration, he may be considered to have some mental abilities beyond the norm. Puma's powers are from years of genetic engineering, although given his uncle's status some mysticism may be involved. When he faced the Beyonder he briefly had cosmic powers beyond understanding. How he was able to tap into the universal energies needed to confront the Beyonder, and if he would be able to do so again, is unclear; his uncle called Thomas the chosen champion of Death, so it may have been through Death's intervention that Fireheart was able to do harness the needed cosmic energies the first time. Abilities: Fireheart is an extraordinarily capable financial manager with a genius level IQ. He also spent some years in Japan training in the martial arts, and has above-average tracking skills. Strength level: In his Puma form he can press 12 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Puma is bound by a sense of honor that only he understands. Trivia Known Confidants: His uncle, his late ninja master Muramoto, Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Nocturne (although whether he even remembers her after being restored to human form is a question) Known Allies: The Rose, Silver Sable, The Outlaws: Sandman, Rocket Racer, the Prowler. His tribeman Portal may be considered an ally until proven otherwise. Major Enemies: Spider-Man. The Beyonder. The Black Cat. The Black Crow maybe. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Puma's Character Gallery External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit